Mai Kijo
by countdown-to-suicide
Summary: In a war-torn world in the midst of political tensions, seven nations are on the verge of another war. Instead of fighting each other, seven of the world's deadliest killers were pitted against one another on a race to capture one woman. -a NatNao epic-
1. Disclaimers and Author's Notes

**Disclaimers:**

This fanfic is free. Please do not archive this without my permission (especially where readers have to pay to read it-- I will not be very happy). Mai HiME, Mai Otome, and everything Mai-whatevers belong to SUNRISE and their respective creators. Found anything here that kind of resembles anything? Sheer coincidence! Found something that DOES resemble something? Not mine, I just borrowed them and will give credit where credit is due. Brothers Grimm, you rock! Wish you guys were still alive so we can trade some fairytales. -cheesy grin-

This fanfic is M-rated. There is an _obvious_ reason why it is M-rated.

**IMPORTANT (MUST READ):** The Mai Kijo Social Studies tend to be overwhelming for readers who don't like complicated plots, but I will not take them out of the fanfic. They are there for those who _really_ wish to understand Mai Kijo's world. I've made it all easier for you by providing the necessary "lessons" in relation to the chapter before them (Act 0, notwithstanding). If you choose to disregard these lessons, well... you probably won't appreciate the allusions and imagery as much, but you can probably understand the story anyway without it anyway. -sweatdrops- I will eventually compile and organize these lessons if you wish to copy-paste and save them, and use them as reference for the story as you read along. Please be patient, I will finish it soon.

**Author's Notes:**

When I realized that the story was getting too big for my little doujinshi project, I knew I had to put it in writing first. For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about... click on my homepage for the Doujin. I sincerely apologize to those who have been waiting for updates for both "New Pollution" and the manga version of this little fanfic. One reason for the incredibly long delay was-- 1.) I had... personal medical issues and, 2.) I was swamped with work! Argh... This doesn't mean I won't finish the doujin. Though, I'll be re-drawing the prologue someday to fit the image of the one I already wrote here. -sigh- Though I feel like I'd be biting more than I could chew if I do attempt to draw it all. My drawing hand can't keep up with my imagination sometimes, you know?

As you all know... I am a big NatNao shipper. ;b Of course, this fanfic caters to that pairing. Though, there's ShizNat here too! And yes... OMFGISTILLLOVETOMOESHECANRAPEMEANYTIME! -ahem- This is story is obviousy AU-ish. I had no beta-reader when I made this, so please feel free to point out any typos or grammatical errors you see along the way. -sheepish smile- Please don't ask me to make any dramatic changes to the plot because you found something that seems unrealistic or inaccurate. That's why writers, like myself, have-- what we call-- creative licenses.

Anyways... Happy reading! -hug- Your reviews and your enjoyment is my only reward.


	2. Act 0: Prologue

**Mai Kijo**

by: countdown-to-suicide

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: (( )) - represents strikethrough_

**Mai Kijo: Social Studies 101**

_Lesson 1:_

Though everyone in the world was given names by their parents or loved ones, they were required to have secondary names (an Amaranthian name) by the Amaranth Empire (which had reigned the whole of Fuka for more than 200 years). This practice is called the Amaranth Baptism or, simply, the Baptism. This practice's origin dated back on the June of 1620 when Her Majesty Lucretia Mai IV wanted to increase Amaranth's Imperialistic supremacy.

When a person reaches the age of 16, they were Baptized and had their secondary names listed in the Registry. It was indeed a cunning move on the Empress' part; giving her the power to keep track of all her subjects. The age limit has lowered significantly over the years. Currently, the age when a person is officially Baptized is 5. Those who fail or refuse to carry out this practice will be forcibly drafted into the Empire's service for 20 years.

_Terminologies:_

a. Baptism - a practice that gives the child, not of Amaranth citizenry, a secondary Amaranthian name.  
b. Fuka - the planet in which the tale of Mai Kijo unfolds.  
c. Imperialism - belief in the desirability of acquiring colonies and dependencies.  
d. Registry - where the Empire keeps the records of all of their subjects. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act. 0 : Prologue**

Frm: ((Lt. Col. Tchaikovo, Mason))2nd Lt. Kilroy, Natasha  
Camp Derngrad, Rutenberg  
North-Eastern Malkav Border

To: Ms. Maria Mckinley  
72 Julian St., Holmston Town  
Herzach, Northern Malkav

August 29, 1886

Dear Ms. Maria,

Sorry if the paper smells a little bad. I had to steal some stationery from Masashi's office and you know how much of a slob he is. At the moment though, we have little left of supplies much less papers to write on. Half of the camp was decimated last night from yet another attack. It was the 3rd one this week but I'm alright and mostly unharmed, really. I just sprained my foot a little when I fell in the ditch, trying to get away from the crossfire. We've lost a lot of soldiers. The morale here is quite low. But Masashi's really rallied us around and kept most of us from sinking into depression. He can be an idiot sometimes, but there is no denying that he is a good commanding officer.

2 out of 5 barracks were destroyed. Everyone's sharing bunks, except me of course. I'd shoot anyone who tries to go near mine. The storage cabin was one of structures to suffer damage this week. Supplies won't come until next month. We've been hunting for food for 2 days! I do love the motherland. I do. It's just that, it's such a bitch to look for animals or edible vegetation in a country where it is always winter! And the constant skirmishes we have here have surely scared away most of the animals.

A couple of volunteers, including myself and Masashi, left the camp this morning to hunt for deer. It was a dangerous idea, so we've all decided to buddy-up and spread out to cover ground wider and faster. I was partnered with Miya, a girl younger than I am, recently drafted. She's dead now. As were most of the hunters that day. Masashi, ((shitface)) the guy who was lucky enough to be his partner, and me were the only ones left alive.

I found out who it was that had been attacking our camp for the past 9 days. It was the same woman who had apparently killed off our hunting team, one by one. Yes, it was a woman. One. Single. Woman. Then again, I shouldn't have been shocked, because when our enemy's identity was revealed to me, I understood why she had single-handedly crippled our camp. It was none other than Francesca Shizuru, the one they all call Lady Red. I had always thought she was named after the color of her hooded cloak or the bloody way she kills her victims. But when her eyes pierced coldly into mine, I finally realized why she carries such a profound alias. I have never seen eyes as deep red or as ((beautiful)) cold like hers before.

I caught sight of her first and ducked behind a pine tree. Miya, who was a little farther away and closest to the approaching assassin, was slow to react. Lady Red killed her. It was fortunate that the tree trunk was large enough to cover most of my body and the length of my rifle. I could barely breathe when I heard her cut the poor girl to pieces with 2 of her katanas. Miya barely had time to scream. Everything was almost silent when it was over. But I could hear her approach. The 1 foot of snow could not disguise the sound of the ice crunching beneath her feet. I wanted to run away, Ms. Maria. But I was paralyzed, partly out of duty and partly out of fear. I could barely hold my rifle, Ms. Maria, much less stand up to ambush her. I only had one shot. One, single shot... before Lady Red recovered enough from the initial surprise to kill me.

I gathered what's left of my resolve, jumped out of the tree, and fired. And, as if she had known where I was and what I had planned all along, Lady Red swept her head to one side and let the bullet zip past. It barely missed her head, tore a hole through her bright-red hood which finally unmasked her face. Nonetheless, she looked at me coolly, not in rage or surprise, and I was frozen in shock and resignation. I knew then that she was psychogenetic, Ms. Maria. She could probably read minds and probably had other amazing superhuman abilities. I had no chance, an ungifted person, against someone so powerful.

Then she told me, -that was a good shot. You have the eyes of a wolf.

I laughed then, in a humorless manner mind you, and raised my rifle to my line of sight. If I was going to die, I would die a soldier's death. It was my duty. I am proud to be a soldier. Her weapons were sheathed, however, and I had more superior firepower. So I hesitated. Standard procedure demands me to issue her an order of surrender. It seems stupid of me, I know, Ms. Maria. But I was going to die anyway. I might as well prolong the inevitable.

She smiled at me after I told her to drop her weapons and surrender. Amazingly enough, she told me to let her go and that there was no need for me to die tonight. I didn't know what to think. My mind was blank! Maybe that's why I repeated my demands louder and more forcefully. My finger tightened around the trigger in my agitation. Then, like a ghost, she disappeared from my line of sight. Before I knew what was happening, I was staring directly at the tip of her katana, and the barrel of my rifle (all the way to the base) was neatly cut in half. Then she asked me, -why are you so eager to die, little wolf?

And I told her, -I am a soldier.

She stared at me for a long, frightful moment before turning around to cough into her fist. I knew she was laughing at me, Ms. Maria! Argh! She was a strange woman. Was she not heartless to have killed Miya and many of her victims in such a way? Weren't assassins like her supposed to be cold, emotionless, and emotionally incapable of smiles and laughter? She baffles me. And for a moment, I almost admired the fact that she had not completely lost her humanity despite her profession. But I did not forget that she was the reason why so many of my comrades were dead. I hated her. I feared her. She finally moved to walk around me and whispered to me as she passed. -You are so innocent, little wolf. Such pups should be allowed to live so that they may grow longer fangs.

Then she fainted. I was so surprised when she fell that I automatically lurched forward to catch her. She was taller than me, and heavier. I could not keep her upright and fell to the snow with her. Her body was overheated! I saw her blood seeping into the snow. When I checked her body for wounds, I saw the blood-stained bandages on her stomach. I looked at her, and at that moment, she looked so small and fragile in my arms. Even though I shouldn't, Ms. Maria, I felt so much pity for her and maybe admiration as well. I knew what old and untreated wounds looked like and hers looked like they had been there for days now. They were probably already there before she even fought us. Had she been fighting us all this time in such a condition? I had to do something. I carried her back to the camp and snuck her inside.

She's unconscious in Masashi's bunk right now as I am writing this. I am watching over her. His office allows us privacy and conceals my actions from the others. Masashi was stunned to find us in his office at first. I told him what happened and the semi-truthful reason why I brought her here. I told him not to tell anyone that Lady Red was in the camp.

Even though it's common courtesy to not harm prisoners of war until they were judged and punished, I knew that our people would disregard such things for this woman. I don't want anyone to hurt her. For now. He promised not to say anything to anyone, like I knew he would, and allowed me to do whatever I wanted to keep my charge safe. He looks at me oddly from time to time, but keeps his opinions to himself. His blinding infatuation for me, however normally irksome, was useful for times like these.

Don't despair, Ms. Maria. I am not committing treason! Well, not completely. I just wanted to nurse her back to health before surrendering her to my superiors. Whether she escapes from her imprisonment is up to her. It's just that I don't think it's fair to let her be captured, manhandled, and possibly be tortured for information in her pitiful state.

It's hard being soldier sometimes... The distance of the border separating Malkav from Amaranth grows shorter everyday, bringing more and more battles near our camp. We're losing too much soldiers too fast. And because of this, my superiors ordered me to take up arms and fight alongside my men in the forefront. Remember, during our previous correspondences, when I used to rant about how much I hated being support personnel, and being stuck behind the desk even though I wanted to be out on the battlefield? Do you remember how much I blamed you for making me take the Officer Aptitude Test when I'd rather join the regular infantry division? If I had known then what I know now... I would not have been so discontented with my rank and position, and just stayed behind the damned desk. The battlefield is not a place to for romantic ambitions of glory and heroism. It is hell, Ms. Maria. But duty is duty, and I must persevere for our country. I must keep these Amaranth scum from invading our hometown. I will do my best to keep them away as much as possible, even if I must face a hundred battles to do it!

How are you? How is everyone? Is little Nao sneaking into my room and messing things up again? I swear, that kid should be leashed! Her mother should know better than to let that kid out of her sight! I hope you kept my stash of expensive and exotic mayo well-hidden this time. I'm going to wring that girl's neck if she poured them all out into the toilet again.

I'm running out of paper now. It'll probably another month before I can send you any more letters. Take care of everyone for me! There is not a day that goes by that I don't picture the green fields of grass behind our house in my mind, smell the phantom ocean lingering in the air, or almost feel the warmth of the sun beating down on my face. I miss home terribly. I miss all of you. I can't wait to hear from everyone.

Sincerely,

Natsuki

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Act 1: Mai's Challenge

**Mai Kijo**

by: countdown-to-suicide

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mai Kijo: Social Studies 101**

_Lesson 2:_

One thousand years ago, the planet's magnetic fields have become unstable. In order to prevent this disaster from destroying Fuka completely, a machine was launched into space to stabilize them. However, consequently, this changed the current of the magnetic fields and gave it EMP-like capabilities amongst other things. This mutated magnetic field is called Searrs Field. It was because of this field that electrical devices/ machines cannot function, weather conditions have become erratic and abnormal, and some parts of the world have temporal differences-- slowing down time in some places and speeding up in others. Lastly, and the strangest of all, the human brain's frequency has intermittently synchronized with the Searrs field-- like radios responding to radio waves, unlocking the barrier that has kept humans from using the full capabilities of their brains instead of just the normal 10. This gave 30 of the people in Fuka psychic powers and the rest with extra abilities.

These people were not given any names/titles to differentiate them from the normal ones. One reason was that, these abilities were inherited at random like one would inherit a genetic trait. Another, more important reason, was that people were afraid of the possible conflict, born out of prejudice, should they force segregation or insist upon such disparities.

Thus, living beings that inherit these abilities are simply acknowledged as psychogenetic or as a whole, psychogeneration.

_Terminologies:_

a. EMP - Electromagnetic pulse; a pulse that emits electromagnetic energy that renders anything electrical inoperative.  
b. Psychogenetic - a person who carries psychic genetic traits. These genes are also called psychogenes.  
c. Psychogeneration - a generation of psychogenetic people.  
d. Searrs Field - it is the planet's mutated magnetic field. This abnormal field is named after Jonathon Searrs, the scientist who discovered it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act. 1 : Mai's Challenge**

_10 years later..._

It was late in the afternoon when the last of the world's representatives entered the borders of Aglacia, the capital city of Amaranth, and even later in the evening when the aforementioned ambassador entered the palace. The soldiers guarding each hall did not blink when the golden-haired foreigner stormed past them. Only when she stomped past them again for the second time, then the third, did they finally exchange baffled and amused glances with each other. The fourth time they saw her walk by, she was following behind a slightly harried-looking servant, her face flushing with embarrassment and anger.

The foreigner and the maid paused in front of a paper door upon which, the latter proceeded to kneel down daintily. She slid the door halfway then pausing to reposition her hands before pushing it open all the way. The whole formal procedure caught the attention of the people inside. "Your Majesty, Lords and Ladies..." The servant began, "I present to you, the ambassador of Levantine, Lady Haruka de Mille." Then she graciously gestured for Haruka to proceed through the door.

"About time she showed up..." The representative and president of Valori, Mashiro Blan, muttered irritably under her breath. Haruka threw her a baleful look, and everybody in the room tensed. The servant quickly slid the paper door close, having no desire to get caught in this political crossfire. Before Haruka could open her mouth to rebuke the other girl, a quiet but authoritative voice cut through the air.

"Lady Haruka, please sit down."

The knight's jaw immediately snapped shut and turned her head to look at the figure sitting imperiously on an elevated floor. The young empress looked magnificent in her four-layered mauve-gold-black-white robes and golden sash. Her long, orange hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and was adorned by beautiful gold and jeweled pins. Unlike most Amaranthian women of nobility, Lucretia Mai chose to forgo the fashionable white make up and rouge lipstick. The effect on her appearance made her seem child-like and innocent. Yet, no one could deny the strength shining in Mai's eyes, nor the steel in her disapproving gaze as she looked steadily back at Haruka.

The knight turned away and took her place on the left row right across from her only ally in the room, the ambassador of Newland, Yukino Crosworth. The meek, bespectacled woman smiled at the blonde after Haruka sat down cross-legged on the pillow instead sitting on her ankles like the rest of the women. When the Levantine ambassador was settled, everyone looked up at the empress expectantly.

Mai looked down on her hands for a moment then looked up to finally address the representatives. "As you all know the previous empress, my mother, died last month. What you don't know is that she did not die of illness. She was murdered." Mai examined each face carefully as the news sunk in. Most of them looked taken aback, and three... the representatives of Malkav and Il Balad respectively-- were stoic. The empress let her eyes linger on Wataru Ivanhardt, and Hadiyya Kaiji and his daughter Akira. "A thorough investigation showed that it was the work of one, Francesca Shizuru. Otherwise known as Lady Red." This time Wataru's eyebrow arched in mild surprise.

"Isn't she supposed to be one of yours?" Haruka demanded indelicately.

"She hasn't been... ours since the war ended." Mai answered calmly even though she wanted to frown at the rude blonde and wipe the scornful smile off Wataru's face.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." Yukino spoke. "I understand why you hid this truth from the public, and I can understand why you've guarded this secret so fiercely that even our Intel did not suspect a thing." At this, Kaiji nodded solemnly in agreement. "What I don't understand is that... why did you choose to tell us now? Wouldn't it have been better to have kept us all in the dark?" What was left unspoken was that the information Mai had disclosed could have been used against her. Allies and enemies alike, took note and acknowledged this unsaid admonition.

Mai chuckled humorlessly and tilted her head towards Yukino who immediately ducked her head timidly. "Well said, Ms. Crosworth. Under normal circumstances, I would have. However, I am neither ignorant nor foolish. Murdered or not, my mother's death provided the perfect opportunity for one of you to try and dethrone me. And I know you all think I am too inexperienced, too young, and too weak... to rule an empire. I have heard whispers of conspiracies and preparations of war." The room erupted in shouts of outrage.

"Are you reading our minds?!" Haruka roared.

"Don't be stupid. What do you think that guy is for?" Mashiro scoffed at the blonde as she nodded her head pointedly at the young man sitting at the foot of the empress' dais. Johann Takumi, Mai's loyal retainer and distant cousin and had the ability to turn off anyone's psychogenetic ability within a six meter radius, smiled at Mashiro slightly.

"I do not care what you think of me, ladies and gentlemen. But I do care about the welfare of the empire." Mai's voice was calm but her eyes had darkened. "I am not like my mother."

"Indeed you are not." Fumi, the Ezran representative who had been silent up until now, agreed gently.

"I do not like war." The young empress went on. "I do not like battles of any kind, and I do not like how tense relations are between our nations. Peace is hanging by a thread. The smallest provocation elicits conflict. It has always been so, for the past nine years. I do not understand why people refuse to let go of their hatred or be contented with what they have. Yes, you might call me naive. But such things are beyond my understanding." Mai shook her head sadly. "I am not weak, but I lack the strength to atone for my mother's sins. I am not a coward, but I am afraid of the burdens you all expect me to carry. I am barely prepared to take on this kind of responsibility but with time... I will be. _However,_ I know none of you are patient enough to tolerate my immaturity and inexperience."

The room was deathly silent as everyone stared at her. After her confession, she met their shocked expressions with a wry grin. "You don't need to waste your time making plans to dethrone me. I would gladly step down should you find someone better suited for the throne than I am."

Wataru shot to his feet and shouted, "This is madness! What are you saying?!" His entire body was shaking with fury and he jabbed a finger in the empress' direction. "You say you don't want another war! But this- this foolishness will destroy us all! Do you expect us to work together to find a replacement for you? NO! We would turn against each other, fight each other, and kill each other for that privilege! You may not like war. But I like it less! I have seen its horrors firsthand, and they are** nothing **like you IMAGINED!!"

"Calm down, man. Let's hear what the empress has to say." Ironically, it was Haruka who said it. "I believe you have more to add, your Majesty?"

"Yes, I do." Mai gave the knight a grateful nod. "I have a proposition for you." At this announcement, Takumi pulled out a scroll from his robe and placed it in front of him. The empress continued, "I understand how disastrous the repercussions would be should I step down from my position. You are right, Gen. Ivanhardt. No truer words were said." She gestured at the scroll empathetically and all eyes narrowed at the seemingly innocent object. "That, everyone, is the contract. Anyone who signs it will accede to its conditions and meet my challenge. Whichever nation wins it will inherit the right to the throne and concede to the victor's wishes. The rest must promise to ally themselves to the winning nation, agree to a peaceful and uncontested reunification, and converge to their aid should they need it. The Amaranth nation will also participate in this contest of equal opportunities. Let this challenge decide the fate of the empire."

"Hmm... The idea sounds promising." Fumi mused with interest.

"What challenge?" Mashiro and Haruka chorused then eyed each other menacingly.

The steel in Mai's eyes returned as she spoke, "Instead of going to war, each nation will choose a champion to represent them. Our champions will then compete against each other to bring to me the woman responsible for my mother's death. There are only four conditions in this contest;

"one, the government and the military are not allowed to be directly involved in the contest. They will not aid these champions in combat, supply them with information and other necessities, or 'take out' the competition. I will each give them enough funds to pay for whatever they need. But after they use it all up, they are on their own;

"two, harming innocent people is discouraged. Whether they can help it or not, each time they hurt someone who is not involved in the contest-- their disqualification becomes eminent;

"three, no one is allowed to disclose the nature of this contest, or reveal its existence, to anyone except the involved parties. I would like to avoid vigilantes and patriotic fools from helping out our champions as much as possible, or causing panic among our people. I'd like to stress that our champions practice utmost discretion;

"and four, the champions must _all_ be female.

"Anyone who is caught violating these rules will be disqualified. I do not need to remind you that I have eyes everywhere." She paused before the corners of her mouth twisted sardonically. "There are enough loopholes to make everyone happy, and minimize possible deaths and damages as much as possible. I am aware that the contest will satisfy no one unless there is a battle involved. Now... I am sure all of you have a lot to think about. You will be given thirty days to decide whether you wish to sign the contract or not. To those who need to confer with their leaders, contact them as soon as possible. We shall meet here again in a month. That is all."

The representatives rose to leave-- their expressions an amalgamation of thoughtfulness, apprehension, and confusion. The room was quiet and nearly empty save for two people. "Am I doing the right thing, Takumi?" Mai whispered weakly.

"I don't know, Mai," he answered, "but what other choice is there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gathered together once again in the same place thirty days later. Haruka was only three hours late this time. The scroll was once again in front of Takumi, unfurled, the contents visible for all to see. Below the written contract were signatures written in blood-- all seven of them. Mai addressed the assembly once more, "Have you chosen your champion?"

"Yes," said Mashiro, "I have chosen Sleeping Beauty."

"Yes," quietly said Yukino, "I have chosen Miyu."

"Yes," said Fumi, "I have chosen the Hunter."

"Of course," boldly declared Haruka, "I will be Levantine's hero!" Yukino spared her a brief and startled glance. The rest rolled their eyes at the knight's breach in formality.

"Yes," said Wataru, "I've chosen the pride of Malkav. The wolf of Rutenberg."

"Yes, I will represent my country," Akira added stiffly and her father nodded solemnly beside her.

"And I," Mai said, "have chosen Lady Red's predecessor... Lady White."

Haruka leaned over to whisper to Yukino who was sitting beside her this time. "You know, except for me and the Rutenberg wolf, everyone else is either an assassin or a mercury."

"It's mercenary, Haruka." The other girl smiled slightly. Whenever the blonde was agitated, she had a bad habit of confusing her words. It was kind of endearing.

"May your champions be victorious and bring glory to our nations." Mai told them courteously, concluding the meeting. "Let the contest begin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Act 2: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Mai Kijo**

by: countdown-to-suicide

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mai Kijo: Social Studies 101**

_Lesson 3:_

There are major seven nations in Fuka. Each of them is different, unique in their own way, each specializing in something that sets them apart from the others.

1. Amaranth - the dominant nation and the most powerful of the seven. They are the crux of the empire. The Empress' lineage always produces the most powerful psychogeneration of girls. Amaranth has two of the most powerful treasures in the world that has kept them in power for more than two hundred years. Amaranth is a female-dominated country and its people tend to be female chauvinists.

2. Ezra - is a small archipelago. The people of Ezra have strong and recurrent bloodlines of psychogenetics. Ungifted ones are rare. The Ezrans are quite nomadic. They tend to leave their country to travel the world. When they are dying, they journey back to their homeland to die, and those who died in another country would have their bodies brought back to Ezra to be buried. The Ezrans have strong affinity for nature.

3. Il Balad - is a desert country. They are considered as the 'homeless ones' but refer to themselves as Alya-- which means 'family' in their language. They originally lived in Malkav's land until they were driven out when Amaranth expanded their territory. They are known to produce world-class spies (if not, the best) and are infamous for their intelligence gathering. They are quite traditionalists and follow a strict code of honor. They have a male-dominated society since Alya women are rare. They look upon women as treasures to be taken care of and protected.

4. Levantine - are known to have the largest population in Fuka. They are deeply religious. Their knights are famous in Fuka for their chivalry and extraordinary physical prowess (since they have been trained since early childhood). Levantines tend to be fanatical in their beliefs and sense of honor.

5. Malkav - has the best military force in Fuka. They train the best and most competent soldiers with strong mental shields. Malkavian soldiers' minds are infamously difficult to penetrate. They are very patriotic. Malkav and Amaranth used to be one nation until Malkav revolted against Amaranth, 96 years ago. The relations between countries have been hostile ever since. Since Malkavians have also 'stolen' Il Balad's land, there has also been a constant source of conflict between these two neighboring nations.

6. Newland - is rich in resources. They are considered to have the largest economy in the world, seconded only by Amaranth. Newlanders are meek people, however, and shy away from any kind of direct conflict. They have always been allied with Levantine who protects them quiet fiercely.

7. Valori - is a country composed mostly of savants. They are known for their advanced technology and deep love for knowledge. They study and experiment on ancient electrical technology underground-- away from Searrs Field's devastating effects. It is also rumored that they study and experiment on human subjects as well.

_References:_

Map of the world: (coming soon)

The seven nations: i106 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/m251/hachimitsu0/101 (dot) gif

Diplomacy: i106 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/m251/hachimitsu0/diplomacy (dot) gif

Flags: i106 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/m251/hachimitsu0/flag (dot) gif

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act. 2: Let Sleeping Dogs Lie**

_1 week earlier..._

The woman slipped nimbly through the small opening. Night-vision goggles covered the upper half of her face-- the glow of its green lens was dimming, indicating that the steam-powered Shell was almost running out. The lower half was covered by a mask to keep her from inhaling the tank's poisonous green steam. Her body, and most of her head, was protected by a hooded and thick dirty-brown boiler suit. With a flexibility and skill born out of practice and experience, she slithered and crawled through the deadly sprays of concentrated green steam and tangled metal pipes. Her mouth curled into a smile, unseen underneath her mask, when she caught sight of her mission's objective: the off switch. She stretched out an arm towards it...

"NATSUKI!!!"

_CLANG!_She hit the top of her head on a pipe-- startled by the shout echoing against, and amplified by, the metallic wall. With a curse, she reached out again to pull the lever which shut down the tank before hastily climbing back up the opening. She yanked her mask and goggles away when she came out. She growled, "What the hell?! Who did that?! I'll fucking kill you when I get down from here! Run away now before I--" Her angry rant was cut off by a piercing, pointed glare. "M-m-miss Maria! Alyssa?"

The old woman and the little girl stared up at a flustered Natsuki from the base of the steam tower. Alyssa grinned mischievously and waved at her while Miss Maria admonished, "Natasha! Language!"

Knowing better than to shout back an apology, Natsuki climbed out of the hole and down the ladder along the tower's side. When she reached the bottom, she gave Alyssa an irritated glance and a sheepish smile for Miss Maria. "Hey Miss Maria, what brings you out here with my wayward brat this afternoon?"

"Alyssa has a message for you; I am merely serving as her escort." The old woman answered, her expression not losing its severity, though her eyes did soften as she looked down at the little girl beside her.

"You have an important visitor, Natsuki." Chirped Alyssa and reached out to tug on Natsuki's sleeve excitedly. "Come on! Let's go back home!"

"Alright, alright, hold your horses." Natsuki laughed as she let herself be led away from the tower. For a while, Alyssa gossiped with her most favorite person about the interesting things she had done this morning. When they reached the outskirts of Holmston Town, Alyssa broke away from the older women and walked ahead-- eager to chat briefly with her friends and other familiar people. When Natsuki was sure that Alyssa was away from hearing range, she turned to Miss Maria and asked. "Is it the military?"

The old woman nodded without taking her eyes off their youngest charge. "It's Masashi."

"What does he want?" Natsuki grumbled darkly, "don't tell me he's proposing to me... again."

"He won't say."

The townspeople were ready with smiles and happy greetings for Natsuki as the trio went past. There were a few queries of, "How's the tower coming along?" and "Will it be fixed before nightfall?" to which Natsuki would reply with noncommittal or positive answers. The townspeople's friendly regard never failed to warm her heart, and she was once again glad that she had taken an active part in keeping her hometown away from Amaranth's reach. All of these people were like family to her since she had no real family of her own.

Holmston was a small fishing town located in the most northern part of Malkav, and away from most of the border conflicts. Its residents were mostly fishermen with a few farmers. It was one of the many places in Fuka with weather abnormalities. Holmston was a town with only two seasons-- spring and summer-- making the trees and grass here seem more greener and richer. The town's range of perfect climate was small and was surrounded by erratic, almost destructive, snow storms outside its territory. Thus, preventing it from progressing and expanding. But that was okay, Natsuki liked it that way.

Like the rest of the Holmston community, the houses were a modest, two-story building made out of sturdy wood and brick foundations. Masashi was sitting on porch bench on one of these houses, waiting for the women, when he saw them approach. He stood up and watched Natsuki attentively. His gaze was tender as he looked at her. It had been almost five years since he had last visited, and five years since his second marriage proposal was rebuked. Her dark blue hair had grown longer since he had last seen her, and her face had taken on sharper angles. The only thing that hadn't changed was her penetrating green eyes. They were still disconcerting with their intensity. _'God, she is beautiful.'_ He thought with a small, wistful sigh as he observed her.

In turn, Natsuki's scowl deepened at the sight of her former CO. He looked just as stupid, with that ever-present dopey expression on his face, as she had last seen him. But unlike the other two times when he visited her, he was dressed in his military-gray officer's coat and uniform. "No!" She snapped at him when she was near enough to punch him should he start getting down on his knees to beg her for a chance to court her... again.

"Whoah!" Masashi held up his gloved hands in defense. "I didn't come for that, Kilroy."

"Then what are you doing here?" She demanded.

Luckily for the poor man, Miss Maria decided to interject. "Perhaps, you should take this discussion inside, Natasha." Natsuki grumbled as she shouldered past Masashi to open the door. The rest followed her inside. Miss Maria immediately went to the kitchen to start making some tea, with Alyssa to assist her, while the other pair went to take their seats across from each other.

Masashi and Natsuki stared at each other for a while-- one, distractedly and the other, impatiently. "Out with it, man!" Natsuki finally barked. Instead of jumping, Masashi simply smiled.

"It's been a while, Kilroy. You look good." He glanced at the kitchen pointedly, where Miss Maria and Alyssa were still preparing their tea and snacks. The first floor of the house was composed of a small kitchen and a dining/living room; and three bedrooms and a bathroom taking up the second floor. As such, there was not much privacy in their current position unless Miss Maria and Alyssa chose to retreat to their bedrooms upstairs. Getting the hint, Natsuki rolled her eyes and decided to play along-- making pointless, small talk with the military man. When their refreshments were placed on the table in front of them and their makers disappeared up the stairs to finally give them some privacy, Natsuki immediately sobered. "Whatever the military wants, forget it. I'm retired, remember?"

Masashi sighed. "It's your duty, Kilroy. General Ivanhardt practically rescinded your resignation for this assignment."

"Rescinded?" Natsuki repeated in disbelief and growing anger. "How can he do that?! That bastard!"

"The government was in full agreement with the withdrawal." He went on, undeterred by the woman's outburst, "In fact, they were the one who wanted you for this assignment and suggested it in the first place."

"Damn." Natsuki muttered, deflating slightly.

"There will be compensation for your services of course. After this assignment, your resignation will be reinstated should you desire it, and your rank will be raised from 1st Class Lieutenant to Lieutenant Colonel along with a 75 percent increase in your pension. You will also be rewarded with one hundred million Aurs at the success of your assignment."

"Forget it! All the Aurs in the world would never get me out of retirement!" She pronounced vehemently then looked down at her hands which were wrapped tightly around her tea cup. Her voice was hard and bitter as she continued, "I've fulfilled my duty. How many times have I barely escaped death, Masashi? How many people have I killed? How many times have I ripped my soul apart everytime I pulled the trigger? In the end, we lost the war anyway! Everything I've done up until our defeat had been pointless!"

Although Masashi could understand where his friend and comrade was coming from, and could agree with the things she said-- his face revealed nothing and his lips were set in a thin, grim line. "They're going to put you in prison if you refuse."

Natsuki shot out of her seat and threw her tea on his face. Fortunately for Masashi, the liquid had cooled enough to keep him from being scalded by it. "Bastard! Get out!"

"Natsuki," he pleaded. "Hear me out."

"No! Get the fuck OUT!"

"Shizuru is the target." The infuriated woman froze. Seeing his opportunity, Masashi hurriedly continued, "It turns out that the former empress was assassinated by Shizuru. Her daughter, the new empress, challenged all seven nations to choose a representative to find her and bring her back to Amaranth. Whoever wins will earn the seat of Amaranth's power. Malkav wants you to be their representative, Natsuki."

Natsuki slumped back down on her chair. She was trembling. _'Shizuru...'_ Her mind echoed. _'Shizuru is alive?'_ After a long, tense and silent moment-- she spoke. "Was it really Shizuru?"

"According to the empress. Plus, there have been sightings of her for the past few months." Masashi's eyebrows drew together in concern when Natsuki paled and looked about ready to faint. "Uh, maybe you should lie down. Natsuki? Hey, are you okay?"

But Natsuki was barely listening to him at this point. Shizuru's smiling face danced before her glazed eyes. She saw images of Shizuru's melancholic and faraway look which would melt into one of warmth as soon as the older woman would look at her. She could almost feel the arms around her as she remembered how the assassin adjusted her rifle properly. She could almost feel the shaky breath against her neck as Shizuru murmured sweet nothings in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She could almost hear her say, _"I love you. I'm sorry..."_ before Shizuru pushed her off the cliff and was shot by a volley of bullets.

She was yanked out of her memories when someone shook her. When she came to, she was met by three pairs of concerned eyes. On pair belonging to the man beside her, the other two belonged to Miss Maria and Alyssa who had appeared behind him. Natsuki shook her head and brushed Masashi's hands away from her shoulders. "I'm okay." She reassured them in an oddly subdued voice. "What's... what's her position now, Masashi?"

He and Miss Maria exchanged concerned looks before he answered, "According to the latest Intel, she was last seen in Rutenberg... twelve kilometers east from the old camp."

Natsuki started at that. _'Is she... waiting for me?'_ She thought pensively. Her stomach was churning violently as if to say, _'It's her! It's her! She's alive! Get moving, you dumb fuck! Go to her!'_ When her haunted eyes met Masashi's, he instantly knew her answer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That fateful day after the treaty was signed and the contest had officially begun, hours before the sun had risen, the wolf of Rutenberg awoke from her long sleep. Quietly, she took out her weapons from the dusty metal case that had been hidden underneath the loose floorboards of the fireplace. Carefully, she disassembled them and laid out the pieces on the dining table. Lovingly, she cleaned and oiled each part before putting them all back together again. She picked up the black Micro Uzi submachine gun, pulled the trigger and listened to it click several times in succession. "Hello Julia." She put the SMG down and picked up the heavier, silver semi-automatic customized pistol. "Hello Duran." She pulled the trigger and the gun jerked excitedly with its own precise click.

Satisfied with her newly-revived weapons, she secured the pair back inside the case. She went back upstairs, leaving the case where it was, to take a bath. She went back into her room after she was done. As grim as a soldier gearing up for war, Natsuki began to get dressed. She slipped on a pair of comfy, black underwear followed by her fitting, midnight-blue pants. Next, she pulled on her favorite gray hoodie and tucked the bottom ends into her pants-- securing both clothes with a black, leather utility belt. Then she pulled on a pair of black socks and a pair of knee-high black and white sneakers over her feet-- tying the laces in a tight knot. Finally, she put on her matching midnight-blue jacket.

She looked into a mirror after her outfit was complete. She could easily pass off as an ordinary traveler during the day, and remain inconspicuous enough in the shadows of the night with her dark-colored apparel. Efficient and discreet. A decent disguise.

She was not surprised to see Miss Maria waiting for her when she returned downstairs. The older woman watched as Natsuki picked up the case with one hand and took the stuffed backpack from Miss her outstretched hands with another. "I picked up a few essentials for you last night and packed them all in there," she told her in her typical no-nonsense tone. "I'm afraid you'll have to get your breakfast from another town. I didn't want to squish them all in your bag and have your extra set of clothes smelling like food."

"Thanks, Miss Maria." Natsuki smiled a small grateful smile.

"Do you have enough money?"

"I think 10 million Aurs is enough to last me for the day, don't you think?" The younger woman answered wryly.

"Don't sass me, Natasha. I can still take you over my knee." Miss Maria admonished curtly before her voice softened to continue, "Should you use up the empire's allowance, send word to me and I'll scrounge up a few Aurs for you."

Natsuki shook her head, warmed by her guardian's obvious concern. "I won't use it up, Miss Maria. Save your money for yourself and Alyssa, okay? You'll need it while I'm gone."

Miss Maria nodded reluctantly. She walked Natsuki to the door and opened it for her. "You come back alive and in one piece, do you understand?"

"I will," Natsuki assured her. She shouldered the backpack before stepping out of the house. It was dawn by the time she left the calmer climate of Holmston. The only witnesses to her departure was the woman she considered her mother, and the strange black birds perching fearlessly on the scarecrow's lifeless body-- cawing ominously at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent the next day recuperating from her perilous journey through the endless barrage of snowstorms in a neighboring town eight kilometers from Holmston. Eagle's Rest was slightly bigger than her hometown, and had the necessary materials to make special bullets for her ultimate weapon. The following morning, she left Eagle's Rest for another forty-seven kilometer journey east towards her intended destination. She hitched a ride in a cargo truck for the first fifteen kilometers, took a train for another twenty-eight, and walked the last four the rest of the way--

to the east...

_Shizuru._

It was dark when she finally reached Rutenberg. She had been trudging through the snow for hours when she finally caught sight of the familiar sight of the small, snow-capped mountain range. Natsuki heaved a relieved and weary sigh. She was almost there. Camp Derngrad was based somewhere at the bottom of these mountains. Further east towards the border was where she hoped to find her target.

Always to the east.

"Shizuru..." She whispered anxiously and began to pick up the pace. A foot of snow and exhaustion be damned, she was going to find her before anyone else could.

It was sometime after midnight, and she was practically swaying on her feet in near hypothermia and fatigue, when she reached the camp. The cadet assigned to guard the gate that night was astonished when he saw her. "L-lieutenant Kilroy! What are you doing out here?" And wasn't she supposed to be retired?

"Shut up and let me through," she growled at him and pushed past the awe-struck boy to enter the compound. It felt like she had been transported into the past... or had never left it in the first place. The place had that same oily, petroleum smell. Fresh-faced soldiers of the 3rd Division Rutenberg Battalion, scattered here and there, wore the same thick, pristine-white coat and uniform that would allow them to blend in on Rutenberg's winter wonderland. Being so near the Malkav-Amaranth border had made the soldiers of Camp Derngrad more paranoid of attacks, spy infiltration, and occasional illegal smuggling. Thus, the camp was quite alive and active at night time (probably more so than daytime). **'The Sleepless Brigade'** was their more famous title because of this fact.

The buildings (log cabins actually) looked the same, placed in the exact same locations-- with gentle, light smoke billowing out of the chimneys. The compound hadn't expanded in the least, and still occupied 10 by 8 square meters of the land with the Malkavian flag flying proudly upon the flagpole in the center of it all. Natsuki was surprised to be hit with a heavy feeling of nostalgia as she took in the sights and smells-- however briefly it was.

The cadet hesitated before walking after her, haltingly asking her standard questions of, "What is the purpose of your visit?" and "May I please see your credentials?" and other such queries. He was ignored. Her entrance drew startled and curious stares alike. The only person who did not react to her sudden appearance was the CO in charge of the camp. In fact, Brigadier General Murdoch seemed to expect it. The aging officer waved the nervous albeit persistent cadet away before he regarded Natsuki carefully.

"General." She gave the General a crisp and snappy salute. Murdoch returned it with a slight smile.

"Lieutenant... I did not expect you to arrive so soon. Have you been traveling nonstop through a direct route? Very brave of you, I say. And highly foolish."

"I was in a hurry." She responded stiffly.

"Well come, come! Let's have a hot meal in my office while we discuss what to expect when you... inspect... the camp. Perhaps you should stay a while as well, get a feel of how the camp operates... for a day or two." Translation: _"Eat your fill and get some rest. Recover enough strength to continue your mission." _One of the contest's conditions had forced the military to help Natsuki indirectly. The first was to restore her to active duty, thus, giving them enough excuses allow Murdoch to do what he was doing and enough reasons to let her _borrow_the equipment she would need in the future (within jurisdiction of course). It was a clever tactic. Yet, she wanted to laugh bitterly at the military's cloak-and-dagger modus operandi and the position it put her in. She doubted anyone in the know would be fooled by Murdoch's ploy. Yet, the empress' conditions had enough loopholes to overlook it.

Natsuki wondered if the young monarch was indeed as naive as they all say she was... or if she was just hiding her cunning and politically-brilliant mind by making seemingly stupid decisions. If that was the case, what did she have to gain? "I will go at daybreak. Five hours is more than enough, General," she told Murdoch. "Time is of the essence. Maybe I could borrow one of your snow machines to _inspect_ the perimeter of the camp?"

"Of course, lieutenant." The old man conceded easily, and waved her towards his building. "Please, follow me." The pair made their way towards his office in silence. Murdoch offered the formerly retired soldier a seat in front of his desk and a cup of coffee when they entered. Natsuki accepted them with nary a word. He fixed himself a cup as well before settling himself across from her. "How was your journey? You didn't have trouble, I hope?"

"No, sir." She answered. "Other than the damned weather, everything was fine."

He laughed. It was a wet and wheezy laugh which made her want to cringe in disgust. However, she schooled her face into an expressionless mask. "Good! Good! It's nice to know that nine years of inactivity has not diminished your abilities and your competence in the least." He gave her a calculating once over. "I trust that the civilian life has not made you too soft or too careless to carry out your duty as a solider?"

Natsuki's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "No... sir."

"Good! Good!" He laughed again. There was a knock on the door and the General bid their welcome intruder to enter. Another young cadet came in, carrying a tray of food, which he placed on the desk in front of them. The boy gave Natsuki an admiring glance before he left. "Your reputation precedes you," Murdoch commented.

"I know how to keep out of sight when it's necessary." Natsuki inspected the tray's contents as she replied. It contained two steaming bowls of beef and potato stew, and half loaves of dry bread on the sides. She scowled. _'No mayo?'_

Their meeting was spent eating while trading innuendo-filled pleasantries. The whole encounter left a bad taste in Natsuki's mouth. When her fists started to tremble with a barely-controlled urge to punch the smug General's face, she quickly excused herself-- citing the need to rest-- and walked out of the office. "Bastard." She muttered darkly to herself. "Damn dog of the military."

She sought refuge in the privacy of the barracks and hijacked one of the cleaner bunks. Her body's exposure to the warmth of the office previously, and the barracks now, made her aching body feel like they were made of lead. Her nose and head felt like they were stuffed with wet cotton. She was practically swooning with exhaustion. Yet, sleep eluded her. Everything inside her was screaming for her to, _'move, move, move!'_ The only thing keeping her glued to the bed was the persuasive voice of Pragmatism. Surely, without it, her heart would urge her to head east,

always east,

_to Shizuru,_

until her body simply could not go on anymore.

So she closed her eyes and repeated the familiar words in her mind like a mantra, _'A calm mind calms the body. A calm body calms the mind.'_ Surely enough, she could feel herself relax through the process-- finally allowing the drowsiness to come and take her deeper into slumber. The last thing that came, unbidden, into her lethargic mind was a thought towards her lost love, _'You were always a good teacher, Shizuru.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a well known fact that Rutenberg days were eternal gray-colored mornings. Natsuki was sure she had overslept despite the fact she could not tell what the heck the time of day it was. Murdoch had apparently seen to it that she had enough rest and had not bothered to wake her up despite her initial plans of moving out as soon as possible. The old General simply eyed the young woman with amusement as she stormed into one of the sheds to steal a white coat, a pair of white snow boots, a fur-insulated white hat, and a pair of goggles. Why, she finally looked like a respectable soldier of the Sleepless Brigade when she came out dressed in the things. Murdoch smiled approvingly.

Natsuki approached the snow machines parked outside the storage cabin. She checked inside the large cylindrical Shells attached to the back of the seat to see if any of them had green water that had frozen overnight. Much to her disgruntlement all of them were full of green ice. _'Stupid, careless idiots...'_ She thought, her mood growing fouler and fouler by the second. _'What is the damn military recruiting these days?!' _Just then, she heard the distinctive sound of a snow machine's roar and her head swiveled around quickly to find its source. The hunting party had arrived bearing fresh deer carcasses and nets of frozen fish.

She checked her weapons for jamming one last time before tucking them inside the attachable holsters of her utility belt. She approached the recently arrived hunters who had stopped in front of the mess hall. She yanked one of them out of their seat before the startled soldier could turn the engine off. "What--?!" The girl was about to protest angrily when the net attached to her snow machine was dropped in front of her boots, spilling its contents and burying her feet under a pile of dead and smelly fish. "Shit! Hey!" A deafening roar and a burst of green steam was her reply followed by a shower of dirt and snow as Natsuki swerved the snow machine around and gunned it towards the exit. "Fuck you!!" The indignant girl screamed after the retreating figure. Apparently hearing the parting insult, Natsuki raised a middle finger without bothering to look back.

The angry, dirty, snow-covered hunter kicked the fishes at her laughing companions and nailed one of them in the face. "Stupid bitch..." She griped sourly. "Shoulda refilled that Shell first... That stupid idiot."

Meanwhile, Natsuki raced past the trees and sailed through the air in a graceful arc as she hit the banks. She didn't want to admit it, but the extra sleep had rejuvenated her. However, she felt like she was racing against time. The more her instincts pressed her to go faster, the deeper the fear gnawed at her. What if Shizuru had left? Or worse... what if she was captured? At the last thought, her bubble of focus burst and she was filled with renewed dread. _'Shit! They're going to kill her!'_

The sudden piercing growl of the motor cut through her panicked thoughts, having twisted the clutch in reaction to her anxiety. She eased her grip a little bit. It wouldn't do to overtax her motor right now... She still had a good ten kilometers to go. Hours later, she stopped her snow machine and hid it under thick foliage. She was in the thicker forests of Rutenberg now... near the place where they first met. She would have to walk the rest of the way since riding in would make too much noise and alert unnecessary attention.

Her hair was tucked further inside the cap, not a strand exposed; a white scarf was brought up to cover the lower-half her face up to the bottom of her eyes. _'Invisibility pertains to survivability._' Her mind supplied unnecessarily... automatically._ 'One must always be silent and unseen in the battlefield. The first one to be found is the first one to die.'_ She kept her body lowered as much as possible as she moved across the white forest floor-- blending in effortlessly. _'Keep to the ground. Make every step count. Be quick but do not rush. Always keep an eye out for the slightest movement.'_

Up until that point, she had reservations about her own abilities-- thinking she had become rusty in her pursuit of normality. Now, the old lessons and the rigidly-ingrained battle instincts flowed through her like water, and her mind was soaking it up again like a sponge. Her physique and her reflexes were another thing though... and she barely ducked below the kunai as it whizzed past. She cursed and rolled out of the way as a few more kunais appeared out of nowhere and impaled the ground inches from her position in succession. She jumped behind a tree and slumped back against the trunk. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ She mentally screamed. _'That was close!'_

She pulled her guns out of her holsters, trigger-happy Julia on her right hand and precision-shot Duran on her left, unlocking the safety mechanisms with her thumbs. Her heart thumped furiously against her chest. _'Kunais... She's using kunais! Is it her? Is it Shizuru?'_ Natsuki held her breath as she carefully peeked over the edge of the tree trunk. To her astonishment, a figure in a hooded cloak stood boldly in the open, clutching identical katanas on each hand. Natsuki's back slammed against the trunk once more and had to pull her scarf down as she struggled to breathe. She could not believe it. Yet there she was... Shizuru. The blue-haired woman's throat tightened with relief and utter elation.

_'Shizuru?'_ She called, lowering her mental shield slightly. The seconds ticked by as she waited hopefully, desperately. Then finally,

_'Natsuki...'_

Her heart seized fearfully at the unfamiliar telepathic voice. She attempted to slam her shields back up but it was too late. A tiny thread of connection had slipped through and captured her mind in an unbreakable bond.

_'Come out... Natsuki... and don't try anything funny.'_

She grimaced helplessly as her body obeyed the seductive command and stepped out of her hiding place. The hooded assassin rolled her hip to the side in a lazy manner and waved at Natsuki's inert and tense form. "Oh relax, why don't you?" She offered teasingly. "I'm not going to kill you yet." Instantly, the tension left Natsuki's body.

"Who are you?" The blue-haired woman demanded angrily.

The other woman made an indignant noise at the rude response then said, "Keep quiet." Natsuki's mind readily agreed and decided that making any sort of sound was a really unpleasant idea. The recently reinstated soldier was alarmed at her own compliance. What was happening to her? "Ah, I see you haven't met someone with my abilities before. How cute." Natsuki glared at her. "Oh don't worry. I'm not reading your mind. Your face is quite expressive, you know?"

The assassin reached out to pull her hood down and smirked at her prey's wide-eyed stare. "Yes, I'm very beautiful, I know. Be grateful that it is the last beautiful thing you'll ever see when I'm done with you." The face revealed to Natsuki was attractive and youthful, with skin as white as snow. Uneven green hair spilled like silk down the sides of her face, the right locks reaching up to her shoulder while the left one stopped just below her chin. Slate-gray eyes twinkled mischievously as she regarded her captive.

Natsuki simply sneered. Inwardly, she was struggling to convince her mind to move her body, to say something, and was growing more and more frustrated when nothing happened. This was not like mind-control where she would've lost awareness of everything around her, and have her psyche pushed deep into her subconsciousness while someone else took her body for a ride. Instead she found herself eager to follow the other girl's directions in spite of her misgivings. She started when she felt persuasive fingers capturing her chin and forced her head downwards to meet the slightly shorter girl's gaze. She jerked her head away and spat into her face. _'Amaranth whore!'_

Her head jerked once more, this time from the assassin's backhanded strike. "Bitch! How dare you spit on me!" The younger girl shrieked and dug her fingers into Natsuki's cheeks as she forced her head down once more. "You will respect me!"

Natsuki stared coolly at the other's outraged face, hiding her puzzlement behind her icy facade. _'Fuck you!' _She mentally declared but meekly remained quiet, and watched as the assassin's indignant expression slowly relaxed-- showing no indication of having heard thoughts. _'Is this a trick?' _She wondered warily, careful not project these thoughts to the psychogenetic girl. An idea began to form from this unexpected but nonetheless fortunate turn of events. A plan was made and decided on. Too many things could go wrong. Too many uncertainties could fuck this up. She had to go about this carefully. She _must_ control her temper.

Reluctantly, Natsuki nodded. The smug smile returned to the assassin's lips, confident in her abilities to sway the strongest minds with the simple power of suggestion. She cackled. Oh, it was all so easy! "Wolf of Rutenberg... Hah!" She spat. "And Shizuru calls you her equal? You are so weak!" She lifted her chin haughtily when Natsuki's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't know what she sees in you. We were the perfect team, I was the perfect partner. But she," she sneered, "betrayed the empire for a filthy Malkavian worm!" This time, as she backhanded Natsuki once more, and made sure the hilt and guard of her katana made impact. The skin of Natsuki's lower lip was split and blood began dribble down her chin. "Tell me what you know of Shizuru! Speak and tell me where she is!"

Natsuki closed her eyes as her mind instantly demanded her body to answer her captor. _'I will tell her. Just not the whole thing. She didn't say I should tell her everything. Just tell her the things she only wants to know.'_ She told herself, convinced herself, and hoped to whatever deity out there that the rules of semantics would succeed in breaking the assassin's unnatural hold on her. "She is here... in Rutenberg..." The young assassin hit her again, hitting an eye. Natsuki could feel the offended eye begin to sting and tear up, and was momentarily jarred and dizzy from the blow. "I know that, you stupid bitch! Where in Rutenberg is she?!"

"Here."

The assassin sucker punched her in the gut. Before the older woman could curl into the ground in pain, she was ordered to remain standing. Her stomach spasmed desperately, and her chest hitched with the panicked urge to breathe. "Can't... bre--" She gasped.

"Where in Rutenberg is she?!"

"T-two km e-east--" She forced herself to relax even as her abdominal muscles continued to twitch, and breathed in and out more slowly. Her fingers tightened a fraction around her guns. _'Relax, easy... Don't let her realize you're holding on to them yet. Hmph, arrogant, overconfident bitch...'_

The green-haired girl threw her head back and laughed. "Wonderful! I found you now, Shizuru!" She crowed happily, her gray eyes gleaming with maniacal glee. She reached out a hand to pat Natsuki's head condescendingly. "At least Shizuru is right about one thing. What a good little wolf you are!" The snow-white hand trailed down the side of her face, fingering the increasingly swelling eye almost lovingly before caressing Natsuki's mouth. Then she pressed into the wound, causing the other girl to hiss-- in surprise rather than pain. More blood began to ooze out of the cut, dripping onto her chin and staining the white scarf around her neck. The green-haired girl watched all this, entranced, with hungry eyes. "You're so pretty when you bleed..." She purred and leaned over to lick Natsuki's chin clean before capturing the wounded lip between her teeth and sucked on it-- sucked on the blood made bitter with hatred and sweetened with regret. The older woman shivered in revulsion.

It was thrilling to kiss someone emitting such strong killing aura. The idea that this fierce creature was under her spell and helpless to resist it-- made it even more so. The assassin, whose prey flinched from her touch, enjoyed dirtying her... corrupting her... destroying her pride and dignity. Too bad she couldn't keep Natsuki around long enough to totally break her. She pulled away and winked into the furious green eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed..." She laughed at Natsuki's alarmed look. "Did you really think I would forget you were still holding your guns? No matter... You will realize soon enough that resistance is futile."

She stepped back and bowed mockingly at the older woman. "There is a tradition among my sisters to impart their favorite prey with a gift... The last courtesy of dying with the full knowledge of who was going to kill them and why." A katana was raised and whipped the hat off Natsuki's head. The icy-cold steel ran along her neck tauntingly, not cutting it. "My name is Margaret Tomoe. Known among my sisters as Lady White. I've wanted to make you pay the moment you bewitched my Shizuru and took her away from me! After I kill you... and find my beloved... I will hunt down the people you love, I will make them torture each other slowly until they curse your name and wish for death. I hope you don't have children. I find they are more amendable to my... more disgusting suggestions."

Natsuki's nose flared and her arms shook with the effort to lift the guns to the assassin now revealed as Tomoe. _'YOU WOULDN'T!'_ She wanted to scream but her jaw could only drop open and gape in dumbstruck silence. Tomoe glanced interestedly at the older woman's trembling, white-knuckled grip on her weapons with eyes dancing in devilment. She pulled her katana away from her target's neck to clap her hands in child-like delight. "Ooh, I have an interesting idea. Shove your gun inside your mouth." Unresisting, Natsuki pushed the barrel of her silver pistol into her mouth. "Bet you never had anything so big and hard inside your mouth before." Tomoe laughed at her own indecent joke. And raised her katana again... using its tip to circle the peak of Natsuki's right breast. "Hmm... so delicious..."

Natsuki closed her eyes and focused inwardly... gathering her resolve. She knew what was coming. What comes out of Tomoe's mouth next will determine her fate. _'Please... please... Oh Shizuru, I want to see you just once! Let me live long enough to see even just the briefest glance of your face!'_

"I... _want_... you... to pull the trigger, Natsuki." Tomoe enunciated deliberately.

Green eyes opened and gleamed in triumph. The skin between Tomoe's eyebrows had barely crinkled in confusion before Natsuki pulled the trigger slightly. Julia responded sensitively to the stimulation and strew out a hail of bullets to the ground. A few stray projectiles clipped Natsuki's right foot and leg. The Micro Uzi's unexpected, explosive release shocked Tomoe who instinctively flew into the air and landed back a few meters to a safe distance. The searing, white-hot pain climbing up her leg, and Tomoe's distraction ultimately cut the connection between them. Natsuki could practically hear the psychic thread break with an audible _'snap!'_ inside the safety of her mental shield.

She yanked Duran out of her mouth and fired at the assassin, returning Tomoe's look of outrage with an abhorrent snarl of her own.

Amazingly but not surprisingly enough, Lady White dodged the bullet and dived behind a snow-covered boulder just as she finally brought Julia up to join in the fight. Snow and bits of rock exploded into the air as the bullets bit into Tomoe's hiding place... missing her by centimeters. Natsuki cursed.

Having been out of the circuit for so long, she barely had any information on an assassin like Lady White-- much less her capabilities. What if she had telekinesis and other such things? Natsuki had barely prepared for such encounters in her haste to reach Shizuru before the others. Now, her leg was damaged and she was possibly going to lose a lot of blood. She was fucked. There was only one option left. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ She thought furiously as she turned around and ran as fast as she could-- mindless of her injury and bearing the agony of each jarring step with steely determination. _'How the fuck are you going to find Shizuru if you're dead, huh? You fucking retard!'_

With barely a glance, and relying heavily on her instincts, she fired several shots from Duran over her shoulder at Tomoe who had slipped away from the boulder and had given chase. When the young assassin skillfully dodged the bullets once again, Natsuki used the opportunity to turn around to stand her ground and shoot. Julia's role was to force Tomoe to run in a certain direction while Duran waited for the right time to follow up with his own more accurate shot. Tomoe was once again forced into hiding.

Lady White gritted her teeth in frustration. She was practically playing into Natsuki's hands. Like most Malkavian soldiers, penetrating into their minds was a bitch! Natsuki's being the bitchiest she had ever come across! She couldn't use telepathy to assess her position. She tried to peek over the tree trunk, quickly jerking her head back as the wood burst and splintered near her face. "Shit!" Tomoe roared and clutched the katanas tightly to her chest. She could not risk using the spotless blades of her beloved Unmei and Enishi as mirrors to spy on Natsuki-- afraid that someone, who was famous for her sniping skills, would consequently scar or even damage her weapons. An Amaranthian's weapon was her pride! She would not sacrifice her katanas unless it would ensure her absolute victory!

While Tomoe seethed and pondered over her options, Natsuki took a gamble and quietly escaped once more. It took the younger girl a few seconds to realize her prey was on the move again and renewed the chase. This process was repeated intermittently for a few times, with Tomoe slowly gaining ground, until Natsuki finally reached her camouflaged snow machine. The soldier practically ripped the shrub apart before straddling it and revving the steam engine to life.

"NO!!" Tomoe shrieked as she dashed towards Natsuki slashing desperately into the air. The sharp, crescent-shaped air pressure sliced towards Natsuki. Its fatal effect fell short as Natsuki accelerated the snow machine in time and distanced her enough from the cutting wind's effective range.

_'No wonder the little bitch didn't use it until she was near enough,'_ Natsuki thought wryly as she sped through the snow. She glanced at the side view mirror just in time to see Tomoe practically slice a giant pine tree in half as it got in her way, then went on to chase after her and her faster transportation. She scowled as she accelerated the machine even more. Well, it looked like the air pressure could be enclosed around the blade to make it ridiculously sharp as well... Not so useless after all.

"You won't get away, Natsukiiiiii!" Tomoe shouted after her as she focused to control the flow of the wind around her to rotate into a circulating ball against the soles of her feet. She started to glide above the ground like an ice skater, skating on mid air, and eating up the distance between them.

Natsuki twisted the clutch desperately, heedless of the overheating engine, as she growled under her breath, "Fuck me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Act 3 Part 1: Hindrance

**Mai Kijo**

by: countdown-to-suicide

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mai Kijo: Social Studies 101**

_Lesson 4-a:_

The EMP (electromagnetic pulse) found in the Searrs Field subjugates electricity. This does not mean that this would limit or hinder the world's progress and development in technology. In fact, most of Fuka's technology is powered by steam.

Scientists have found a way to increase the steam's heat, pressure and power by adding certain chemicals in water. The effect causes the water to become green. Recently, scientists have found a way to increase its potency in small dosages. So, the more potent the steam-power, the more luminous and hazardous the green water becomes.

This green water, or Green as most people call it, is contained in Shells. Shells come in various shapes and sizes-- especially if the devices they belong to are customized or specialized. But the standard shapes for:

1. Vehicles and other high-powered generators - are cylindrical,  
2. Common appliances - are egg-shaped, and  
3. Others - are diamond-shaped (in which case, the night-vision goggles Natsuki was wearing in Act.2 was powered by this Shell-type).

_Terminologies:_

a. Steam - the power source of all technology.  
b. Green water - it is chemically-induced water that increases the heat, pressure and power when it is converted into steam. Most people call it "Green." Though, it is more of a colloquial term than anything. Green steam is also called "Green." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Act. 3 Part 1: Hindrance**

Sara Gallagher was _not_ having a good day.

It all began when some maniac dumped stinky fish on her feet, stole her snow machine, sprayed her with dirt and snow, and-- after she complained to Gen. Murdoch about it and about the fact that the stolen snow machine's Shell was nearly empty-- had been ordered to rally a team and find the aforementioned maniac and make sure she wasn't stranded out there in the forest; ASAP. But it was puzzling... any competent soldier could find their way back to the camp easily enough. Whoever she was, she was favored and pampered by the higher echelons.

_'Probably a spoiled brat of some high-ranking officer or a politician's kid playing soldier.'_ Sara thought derisively. Goodness knows the military has had enough of those useless, pompous monkeys. She assembled her team, had them heat up the motor of their snow machines; double-check their rifles and bullet caches, before finally heading out of the camp.

It wasn't difficult to look for their target's tracks. The _'crazy, spoiled, useless maniac'_ did not try very hard to mask them, or she knew exactly where she was going and had not wasted any time exploring other paths. It was obvious she was in a hurry. Well... Sara and her team would not have a hard time catching up to her at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki's unprotected eyes stung as the icy-cold wind blew through her face, having thrown her goggles at her pursuer as a last desperate attempt to stall her. She ran out of bullets for Julia and Duran minutes ago. The only bullets she had left were the special ones. But she could not use them at the moment.

Not here...

Not now...

Not with Julia's and Duran's current state.

She felt the back of the snow machine lurch, the soil and snow bursting apart, as the sharpened and arced air exploded behind her with a deafened exploding sound and missed her tail lights by inches._ Foom!_ Tomoe was getting closer. The snow machine had reached its limits and could not accelerate anymore. The spaces between most of the trees were too narrow for her vehicle to pass through. She could not outrun her, she could not lose her, she cursed. "Great! What else could go wrong?" The motor began to wheeze and sputter. She raised her head to the heavens in outraged dismay. "That was a rhetorical question, dammit!!"

Another of Tomoe's Wind Cutters finally managed to nail the snow machine's tail end-- directly at the now Shell._ BOOM!_ The collision forced the vehicle to jerk forward with such force it finally threw Natsuki off her seat and sent her sailing into the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_BOOM!_

All heads turned in the direction of the sound. "What was that?!" The guy to Sara's left exclaimed in alarm.

The blonde, bespectacled soldier didn't answer and affixed her rifle firmly in front of her within easy reach. She gestured for her team to move towards the sound. "Caution and silence, everyone. It could be code yellow." Code yellow... which meant it might be a hostile trespasser. "Formation Delta Six." Immediately, six out of nine soldiers unstraddled their seats and assembled behind their team leader, awaiting further instructions. Sara addressed the trio who remained seated on their snow machines. "You know the drill. You're back up. When someone's chasing us... watch who you're aiming your rifles at."

"We'll be back in 10 minutes." With a curt hand gesture, she led five of her men towards their target-- leaving their vehicles idle but with the motor running.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsuki tucked her body and rolled harmlessly along the ground as she landed. She was about to straighten up when the snow machine flew over her with a dying roar and crashed against a tree somewhere ahead of her. She had no time to thank Lady Luck for her generosity as she quickly scrambled out of the way of the incoming Wind Cutter. _Foom!_ The ground to her left exploded. She jumped behind a tree, but it was no use. _Foom!_ She rolled out of the way when the trunk was diagonally cut in half. A few strands of her hair fluttered down to the white, powdery ground.

Never had she met anyone as formidable and as merciless an enemy as Tomoe. She was Shizuru's partner? Natsuki could believe it now. How wrong she had been to assume that the younger girl had underestimated her when in fact... it was Natsuki who had underestimated Tomoe! She lacked preparation... information... and was obviously outclassed against an Amaranth assassin and psychogenetic. Who was she kidding, entering the goddamned contest with enemies more powerful than herself?

The thought was disheartening. And she was once again angry at her own impatience and carelessness. Goddamit! She had so much to lose! Her country's pride and glory, her family, Shizuru...

She ran on, never pausing, never hesitating. Her heart quickened with fear and desperation. Yet her hands were steady and sure. She rearranged Duran first;

_Twisted the safety latch 180 degrees north, which loosened the grip enough for it to be twisted perpendicular to its barrel -- _**makeshift rifle stock.**

_Pushed and shifted a series of buttons alongside the slide, pulling against the recoil spring guide, pulling it back to reveal the open chamber -- _**bolt.**

_Foom!_ The ground exploded beside her which nearly made her lose her footing. She rearranged Julia next;

_Twisted the safety latch 180 degrees south, which loosened the grip enough for it to be twisted perpendicular to its barrel, attaching it with a clear click along the bottom of Duran's frame/receiver and inserting Duran's exposed barrel inside Julia_ -- **uniting both weapons at last.**

_Pushed and shifted a series of buttons alongside slide, to disengage and rearrange its unique fire mechanism -- _**makeshift sniper's rifle barrel**.

_Extended the front sight _**sniper's front sight.**

Kiyohime was complete. She did it all under 60 seconds with the ease of someone who had practiced the procedure more than fifty times a day. A special bullet was pulled out of her bullet pouch. A 7.62x53.4mm rifle cartridge that was 2.4 mm slightly longer than normal. She pushed it through the loading gate and bolted it shut. Lady White was almost upon her... she could feel it!

She swiveled around, Kiyohime poised to shoot, rotating on her good leg to face Tomoe just as she had lifted her sword to blast her with her Wind Cutter's killing blow. Natsuki fired. Amazingly enough, Kiyohime merely emitted a muffled yet forceful click. Yet the bullet shot out of the barrel with deadly accuracy, yet spinning almost lazily.

Tomoe smirked and countered it with her Wind Cutter.

Halfway before impact, the bullet jerked, it's lower half exploding-- increasing the projectile's velocity in mid-air. The purpose of the hole drilled to its center was revealed as it forced the bullet to continue spinning-- continue its accurate path-- increasing its power and energy.

Bullet and Wind made contact.

_BOOM!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara and her team had just warily peeked over the rise of the hill when a strong gust of wind blew across their faces.

_BOOM!_

They all fell on their backs and bottoms on the snow-- mostly the result of being taken aback with shock than being swept off their feet by the blast of air. They all watched with wide eyes as the bullet ruptured the Wind Cutter almost effortlessly, sending strong but harmless gales in chaotic directions, then resumed its mark on the stunned albino girl. Lady White dodged it, but the rippling air pressure surrounding the projectile knocked her off her feet and threw her to the snow. Everyone saw the bullet burst through a tree trunk, splintering the wood and making a sizable hole big enough to practically tear the trunk in half. Then another one and another... the holes getting smaller and smaller... until the fourth tree stopped it.

Steam drifted out of the hole where the bullet had deeply lodged itself. The heat of the metal and the cold air making it more visible and prominent for all the stunned eyewitnesses to see.

Tomoe's mouth worked soundlessly for a moment until she expelled a rather shaky, "Wh-what t-the hell...?" The almost comical tableau of astonished silence was broken when the tree tilted with a creak before toppling over to the ground-- directly over the fallen assassin. Lady White quickly scuttled out of the way.

Natsuki limped towards Sara and her team, having caught sight of them the moment they appeared, and grabbed the nearest one by the collar of her coat. Sara groaned when she was met with the familiar, blazing green eyes of the maniac. "Not maniac... Lunatic..." She muttered.

"Let's get out of here!" Natsuki shouted at her and pushed her in the direction from whence they came. When Sara saw Tomoe throw their team a murderous glare, she complied with Natsuki's wishes without a peep. Two of her men grabbed each of Natsuki's arms and swung them over their shoulders, supporting her as they hastily returned to their waiting comrades and snow machines.

"NATSUKIIIIIII!!!!!" Came the maddened, piercing shriek behind them. No one dared to look back. Then... _Foom!_ The last man running behind them was vertically torn in half. He was dead when he hit the ground.

"Echo Zulu! Echo Zulu!" Sara called out the defense formation with barely suppressed panic. Immediately, two of her men dropped down on their knees. They stood their ground and provided their fleeing comrades cover by firing at their pursuer. Lady White was forced to dance away from them, and she could barely position herself to use her Wind Cutter before she was fired upon. After half a minute, the two men jumped to their feet and ran after their team. Two others knelt down to take their place. They shifted back and forth for a while, successfully keeping Tomoe at bay. It was the perfect display of team work and efficient strategic defense.

Lady White wanted to scream in frustration. She would kill them! Slaughter the whole camp if she had to! "NATSUKIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sara wanted to whoop with relief when she caught sight of the waiting trio and their snow machines in the horizon. She waved at them desperately. Immediately, the trio lifted their rifles, aimed, and waited to get a clear shot of their target. When they had Tomoe on their sights, they fired. "Fire at will!" Natsuki shouted to the soldiers as soon as they reached the snow machines. Sara was their team leader, yet the authority in this stranger's voice compelled them to obey the command without hesitation; and fired at will while everyone else straddled their snow machines. She took the remaining unmanned vehicle and sent a silent prayer of thanks and a promise to retrieve the body of the dead soldier they left behind.

"Go, go, go!" She shouted. Snow machines roared, green steam was spewed out of the exhaust pipe and covered the surrounding atmosphere like a green miasma. With a lurch, they shot forward and escaped towards the camp. Tomoe, staggered to a halt. She watched their retreating figures in silent rage-- her arms taut and trembling, her nose flaring as she inhaled and exhaled through them in a futile attempt to calm herself. In a lightning-quick move, she angrily slashed at a tree with one sword before sheathing both her weapons on her back. She spun around and left in the opposite direction. She did not turn around to see the tree slide slightly before falling to the ground... which was neatly cut in half by sheer strength alone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team and their wayward quarry zoomed into the camp amidst alarmed stares at their frenzied entrance. Sara got in Natsuki's face as soon as they got off their machines. Never mind that the blonde was smaller than Natsuki, she was going to kick her ass! Natsuki caught the fist before it could connect with her face. She stared at Sara, more weary than angry. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sara yelled at her. "Going to the border alone... stealing my snow machine without bothering to CHECK THE GODDAMN **SHELL!** A man was KILLED because of you!"

Before Natsuki could speak, Gen. Murdoch laid a hand on one of Sara's shoulder and said, "Stand down, Gallagher."

Sara spun around, her face flushed and grimacing with anger and offense, "B-but sir!"

"Are you alright, Lt. Kilroy?" Murdoch pulled his hand away and turned his attention to Natsuki, immediately dismissing Sara's presence.

_'Lt. Kilroy?! THE Natasha Kilroy??'_ Sara's eyes widened. She stared at Natsuki who saluted crisply and answered Murdoch in the affirmative. _'Holy shit, I almost hit a CO!'_ Almost as if Natsuki had heard her thoughts, the older woman gave her a brief smile-- managing to convey both regret and wry reassurance-- before addressing her superior officer once again.

"Sir, if it's alright with you... I need to go check in with the medics and have my leg patched up." Natsuki's guarded expression fell briefly to expose the trepidation she felt at the thought of going to the hospital. But it was gone before anyone could put a name to the strange emotion that flickered in her eyes.

"Ah! Of course, of course!" Murdoch exclaimed and waved Natsuki towards the hospital building. "Do come see me in the office with your report as soon as possible after you're done, yes?"

"Yes sir." She answered and limped away. Sara was torn between admiration and resentment. She was torn between wanting to follow after the legendary Rutenberg Wolf and staying behind to help her team get settled. The decision was made for her when Murdoch turned to her once again and asked her to write a report in regards to the mission She sighed and glanced at Natsuki's retreating back wistfully.

_'Wow... The Rutenberg Wolf... What's she doing back here?'_

As soon as Natsuki entered the oddly empty hospital, she was ambushed from behind with a hearty slap on the back. She stumbled, coughed and sputtered a string of curses. Then she rose up to glare at Dr. Yohko Hasek, who grinned right back at her as she slurred, "Hhhey Natsuki! 'Bout time you came to visit me! Nobody visits me anymore."

"Who'd want to visit you?!" Natsuki snapped in annoyance. "Get out of my way. I'll tend to my wounds myself." She pushed past Yohko and stalked towards the cabinet where the needed medical materials were hidden. She opened it, took out several bottles of disinfectant, betadine and saline solution, medical pliers, a needle and a spindle of surgical thread, and a roll of bandages and medical tape. Yohko watched, confused, as her friend limped towards the examination table, sat on it and dumped the items beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on, Natsuki? Got into a fight again?" Yohko staggered towards her. The other woman flashed her an irritated glance. "Well... yeah, duh. This is you we're talking about. Let me do that for--"

"Heck no, Yohko!" Natsuki pushed the tipsy doctor away. "Not when you're this drunk! I can do this myself!" In a flash, however, she found herself on her back with a grinning Yohko strapping her in. "Y-yohko, don't do this. I can- Yohko, no! Put that down! NO! I don't need a needle THAT big! Yohko!"

Somewhere in the privacy of the library, Sara looked up from her typewriter when a tortured, animalistic scream pierced through the usually quiet atmosphere. "What the hell was that?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

_A/N: So... much... action! Whoah. I had to cut it into two parts. The next one would be finished in two days! Please be patient. :D Thanks to Yorie for editting my previous chapters! (huggles)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
